Beer Pong Wars
by Shortyem
Summary: Full summary inside. High school AU fic. Pure randomness is in store for you if you read this fic. Also to get into the party vibe I recommend listening to either Nero, Flux Pavillion, or Example while reading. Anything with a techno/dubstep feel to it.


**Summary: Barden Prep is the fanciest high school in all of Georgia. Doesn't mean that its teen population is any better than at any other high school. They still like to drink and party like the rest of the teen demographic in America. The only difference is that they have access to their parents "summer homes" and can party there whenever. The house of choice however, has been Beca's fathers' town home that lays vacant most of the year and has been dubbed "The House". Every weekend the rowdy teens gather at the house and pass the time with their favorite drinking game; Beer Pong. Only they take it very seriously and even have a wall dedicated to keeping track of which teams are the best. The Wall has had the same champion team since freshman year... Beca Mitchell. She's so good she can have any player in the room and still beat the opposing team. She's so good in fact, that she hardly plays with a partner... like ever. How will she react when two strangers, who totally weren't invited to The House by the way, just show up and totally destroy every team they have?**

**A/N: **So this was a random little fic that came to my mind while bored in bed. It's random but I needed something to get my mind working again! Anyways I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think!

As always I own none of the rights to the characters used in this story. Those belong to Kay Cannon and Universal Studios.

Enjoy and have a lovely day or evening!

* * *

"So in order to make the mix properly you have to not only know the BPMs but also where the down beats fall because they are the key to seamlessly tying the two tracks together." Beca concluded.

"Yeah okay thanks!" The kid she had been talking to, Donald, said.

"There you are B! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jesse shouted.

"Why, what's up?"

"Dude I don't know who they are but there's these two girls out in the pong room and they're crushing EVERYONE! They beat Bumper and Amy, Denise and Ashley, Jessica and Cynthia Rose, and as much as I hate to admit it they even beat Stacie and I!" Jesse exclaimed, clearly upset by the loss.

"All right I'll be right there." Beca stated as she stalked off to find a partner. It really didn't matter who she played with because in all honesty she was the best in the house, probably the best from their school. She may not have liked having to go Barden Prep at first but once she established that she was on top of the food chain she didn't much mind going to Barden anymore.

After trying for five minutes to find a partner she just gave up. Nobody dared to take on these two strangers. Beca didn't care. She could take them both.

"All right nerds! I'll play by myself then!" She called out to the large group of spectators who had gathered now to watch the best they knew compete against the two unknown girls.

"I hardly think that's fair." The blonde girl said.

"Look I don't know who you two think you are or where you came from but if anyone in this house can beat you it's me... and if I can't..." Beca paused and chuckled lightly, "well then I guess you'll be our new champions on The Wall." Beca stated confidently as she pointed to the wall behind a bunch of spectators.

They all cleared to reveal a wall with all of the usual teams placed in ranks. Below all of the ranks was the honorable mentions whose teams consisted of Lily and Donald whose win/lose ratio was 3 to 24, putting them in very last place. Next was Cynthia Rose and Jessica with 4 out of the 20 games they had played, making them the middle team. Then in the first place of Honorable Mentions was the newest team to emerge from the house and that was Luke and Benji. Everyone knew that Luke only felt bad for Benji, him being kind of the social outcast of the house, and that's why he agreed to form a pong team. Since they were new and the fewest games played, the were at the top with 2 for 8.

In the matter of teams that actually ranked there was Denise and Ashley who came in third with their ratio being 6 out of 16. The only reason they did so great was because they could hold their liquor like no other and that gave them the upper hand to Cynthia Rose and Jessica who, unfortunately for Cynthia was an extreme lightweight. In second was both the teams of Jesse and Stacie and Bumper and Fat Amy. Both had won 10 out of the 20 games that they had played in the house and were always neck and neck. Last there was the two year reigning champion of the house and the only player on the board without a team mate; Beca. She was the only one in the entire house who's won all the games she's played. She's also the only player in the house to play more than 25 games. She had a whopping 28 out of 28 games and remains undefeated in the whole house. She didn't have the heart to tell all of them that she's been playing pong since she was six. Only back then she played with water in the cups and her dad let her sip from a separate (non-alcoholic) drink instead of drinking the water from the glass.

"You talk a big game, now let's see if you can put your money where you mouth is." The redheaded girl said. The hint of a challenge detectable in her voice.

"Oh? And how much are we talking about here?" Beca asked, already fully prepared to call this ginger's bluff.

"Fifty dollars." She stated smugly, arms crossing triumphantly across her chest. This girl was brazen, a trait Beca had to admire. Still, she didn't back down from a challenge and by now all of the house had gathered around to watch what was going to be a spectacular match no doubt.

"Okay, I'll play... but I'm raising the stakes and placing another fifty down." _Time to see what your really made of, _Beca thought.

"We'll call." The redhead said almost immediately. Beca couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her lips. She liked this redhead, whoever she was.

"Well all right then. Let's get started." Beca said.

* * *

It was what seemed like hours later before the teams were finally down to their last cups. This was when Beca should be feeling the pressure. Not only did she have 100 dollars on the line but also her title as House champion and quite honestly her reputation. It was now Beca's turn and she had only one cup left. She was beginning to feel the buzz but she had been drinking for quite some time and her tolerance to alcohol was questionably high for someone of her stature.

"Be-ca Be-ca Be-ca!" Amy started chanting from the audience. Pretty soon the whole house had begun to chant. _Please baby Jesus don't let me down now! _Beca silently prayed as she locked in on her target. This was it. All or nothing. If she missed then she undoubtedly wouldn't get this chance again and she would be the laughing-stock of The House for a while. Not to mention that she would be out a hundred bucks.

The whole room when silent as she lifted the ping-pong ball and lined up for her shot. She could swear that everyone held their breaths as they waited in anticipation for her shot. Beca then released the ball and called Island as it whizzed through the air. Beca could have swore that the world was suddenly going in slow motion as she waited for the ball to come back down. She was met with the satisfactory sound of the ball splashing into the cup and the whole room erupted into cheers once they were certain is was good.

Before Beca knew it she was lifted up on Luke and Jesse's shoulders while the room chanted "Be-ca, Be-ca, Be-ca!" When she was finally set down she was met with a scolding blonde and smirking redhead.

"So it appears you are as good as you boast." The redhead stated. Beca only grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well fair is fair and a bet is a bet. Here is your money." Chloe went to hand Beca the money.

"Keep it. I don't take money from friends and after the way you played pong... well that makes you okay in my book. I do hope you know though that you took out all six of our teams... that makes you two honorary members of The Wall." Beca once again gestured aforementioned wall where her picture was still proudly on top.

"Jesse! Get these girls' pictures for the wall then get them a drink! It's party time fuckers!" Beca shouted and the whole room exploded with cheers and whistles upon hearing these words.

After the commotion died down and Beca could hear again she turned to the redhead.

"So as you know I'm Beca. What I want to know is the name of a pretty girl like you." The other girl giggled and Beca couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips at the sound.

"I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey." She said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chloe. Feel free to make yourselves at home and don't hesitate to ask for anything. The House is now your house too!"

"Well in that case, can I have a tour?" Chloe asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Beca couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Right this way madam." Beca gesture as she held her arm out for Chloe to take. Once again Chloe laughed and she hooked her arm through Beca's.

"First up on Beca's Tour of Awesomeness we have..."


End file.
